


A Different Path

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [28]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, i give on tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: An AU where AU Mirel (and Mahtan) chose not to sail and she gave birth to Feanor in Middle-Earth. She did not die and raised him there by herself. Then in Valinor Finwe dose remarry and has Fingolfin and Finarfin (plus their sisters). Yet, the Exile does still happen since Melkor does still kill Finwe and destroyed the two trees. The Noldor do speak out against the Valar in anger for not protecting their king. So the exile does still happen. Yet, not the Doom of Mandos and no oath is made. This time Finarfin does leave with Fingolfin (who took place of Feanor leading up to the exile...well a much relaxed Feanor.)So. Let’s see how this story goes, shall we?
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Different Path

“Well it’s been about a week and so far we have found nothing. We should rest here for a day or two.” Aegnor said with a sigh as he sat down beside Turgon who seemed half asleep. 

“No. We have to find a place for our people, we’ll rest for tonight but that is all.” Fingolfin said with a shake of his head. 

“ _Atar_ , he does have a point. We should rest for the night now, once we are well rested we can continue on with clearer heads.” Fingon said. He was also tired since just after the escaped the wasteland of the Helcaraxe they went right into scouting for good land to start living while they where in exile. This scouting group consisted of Fingolfin, Fingon, Turgon, Aegnor, Glorfindel, as well as Ecthelion. 

Fingolfin looked at his son and nephew then nodded. “Alright. We’ll rest here for a couple of days.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll be needing firewood. I can go gather some.” Turgon said with a yawn as he stood up. “I’ll help you out,” Fingon replied. Turgon gave a small shrug and his older brother followed him into the woods as the others started to get camp set up. 

The two moved deeper into the woods gathering sticks and broken branches. Yet, Fingon stopped as he heard a low noise. 

“Turgon? Did you hear that?” Fingon asked turning to his brother who just shook his head. Fingon frowned and looked where the noise came from. 

“I’ll be right back,” Fingon said as he passed the firewood to Turgon and then walked to where the noise was. Turgon groaned and followed after his brother calling after him. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Turgon called. 

“I am checking something out. Now, shh.” Fingon said pressing a finger to his lips. Turgon sighed and followed but as they looked around they found nothing but an empty forest. Turgon shook his head and sighed. 

“Finno. Let’s just go, there is nothing.” Turgon replied. Fingon sighed and nodded and grabbed his part of firewood and the two turned around. Only to be faced with two figures standing before them, they both wore hoods that covered their face and simple but well made hunting clothes. They both pulled off their hoods and they shared the same face. Both of them had red-hair although one of them had a slight shade of darker red than the other. As well as the red hair they both shared green eyes. 

“Who are you two?” One of them asked. 

“Yeah. We haven’t seen you before and you definitely aren’t from Doriath...or from any of the other Avari kingdoms.” The other said. 

It took Fingon a few moments to refocus on what the two elves said. He smiled slightly and said, “I am Fingon, this is my brother Turgon. We both are from Valinor but it’s a long story what we are doing here.” 

“Oh. I see,” One of them said. “Well, We are Ambarussa.” 

“Or you can call me Amrod. He’s Amras,” The other one then said. 

“Or that,” Amras said causing his brother to chuckle. Once Amrod finished chuckling he looked Fingon and Turgon over before he whispered something to his twin. The other elf thought for a few moments before he nodded. The two then looked back at Fingon and Turgon. 

“You know the place you are setting up your camp isn’t that safe,” Amrod said looking past them slightly then he looked back at them. 

“If you want you can stay by our campsite, it’s not so far from here and it’s away from snake pits,” Amras added just as there was a scream of surprise form the campsite. Once they heard the scream Turgon and Fingon ran back to their campsite with Amras and Amrod following behind them. At the campsite, they found Fingolfin, Aegnor, Glorfindel, and Ecthelion all standing up and away from a few snakes that were on the ground. 

“So. Would you like to be at our campsite?” Asked Amrod. 

“Yes,” Turgon said as Fingon walked over to the others to make sure the others were alright. 

* * *

Ambarussa helped the group gather what they needed and after they led them into the woods towards a campsite. When they got there the other elf that was there looked up from tending to the fire. “Ambarussa. What did you two do?” He asked. 

“Nothing,” Amrod said. 

“This time at least,” Amras added as he sat down by the fire. The light blond-haired elf shook his head and looked at the group with a curious and slightly suspicious expression. 

“They are from Valinor. Apparently they got booted out,” Amrod explained. 

“They set up their camp right by a snake pit,” Amras added. 

“What kind of idiots can’t tell where a snake pit is?” He asked. 

“Hey! We are standing right here,” Turgon said. 

“I know,” He replied leaning back. He then shrugged and said, “Well I guess they offered you to stay here until morning,” 

“That’s right,” Fingonfil said gesturing Turgon back. “I am Fingolfin, these are my sons Fingon and Turgon. Then this is Aegnor, Glorfindel, and Ecthelion.” 

“I am Celegorm,” The blond-elf said with a bit of a lazy wave. There was a bit of a growl behind the group which caused them to turn around. They came face to face with a large white wolfhound, the animal growled at them slightly. Yet, when Celegorm gave a light whistle the wolfhound came over and nuzzled his head against Celegorm’s hand. 

“What’s with you Huan, you normally like others,” Celegorm asked as he scratched the wolfhound’s head. Huan gave a light bark and Celegorm looked at them and gave a light shrug. 

“Guess so but they are elves,” Celegorm replied to the wolf. The two then seemed to get into a light conversation. The twins seemed to ignore this and just started to open a bag and get out some food as if this was normal. As for the others they stared at them in shock and confusion. 

“Is he talking to that wolfhound?” Whispered Glorfindel to Ecthelion. His friend just nodded and Glorfindel frowned a bit and then leaned over and asked the same thing to Turgon. He got another nod so Glorfindel stood back with the decision that he wasn’t going insane.

“Come on,” Amrod said to them. “Huan doesn’t bite,” 

“Yeah, he just doesn’t like the way any of you smell,” Celegorm said. He then looked at the wolfhound as he gave another bark. “Except you,” He corrected pointing to Fingon. 

“Well..alright,” Fingon said as he sat down. The others joined him and took the food that Amrod offered. The group ate and when they finished Celegorm regarded them curiously before he asked, “So. Why were you all kicked out of Valinor?” 

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Said Fingolfin.  
“Well, we got time,” Celegorm said. Fingolfin then explained what happened, everything from the time Melkor was released from the Halls of Mandos until Fingolfin and his brother’s host crossed over the Helcaraxe. All this time Celegorm and the twins listened to the story carefully. 

“Well. That’s an interesting story,” said Celegorm when they finished. 

“We are trying to find a place for us to live,” Fingon said. 

“I see,” Celegorm said he then looked up as there was a rustling behind them. A few moments later a tall red-haired elf stepped out of the forest. 

“So. Here’s where the three of you are,” He said shortly. 

“Hey, Nelyo,” Celegorm said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Coming to find you three,” He said. 

“Well, we are right here,” Amras said.

“Yes...I see that but I had to come to find you three,” He replied as he looked up at the group with a curious expression. Yet he looked back to the others since Amrod asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Well, scouts came back and reported that there was a group of Morgoth’s army outside of Hithlum.” He replied. “ _Atar_ wants you three back there,” 

Celegorm sighed and got up. “Man, can’t they give us a moment’s rest?” He asked.

“Wish I knew,” Maedhros said with a shrug. He then looked back at the group and asked, “Well who are they?” 

Amrod and Amras then started going back and forth explaining who the group was. When he finished he nodded and then looked towards the group again. 

“I see. Well, I am Maedhros,” He said. 

“They called you Nelyo,” Turgon pointed out. 

“My father-name is Nelyafinwe but I do normally just go by Maedhros,” He answered. 

“Wait! Nelyafinwe?” Fingolfin asked. 

“Yes...why?” Maedhros answered. 

“My father was Finwe,” Fingolfin said. 

“Well, not the normal way I thought we’d have a family reunion.” Said Celegorm after a long moment of silence. 

“It’s our family Turko, what did you expect?” Responded Amrod. 

“Valid point,” Said Celegorm with a bit of a nod. He then turned to Maedhros and asked, “Well? What what’s going through your mind?” 

“Just trying to figure out how to explain to _Atar_ that he has step-brothers,” Maedhros replied. 

“Well. As our eldest brother, I am sure you’ll figure something out,” Celegorm said patting his brother’s shoulder. 

Maedhros looked at him and glared slightly. “You are not helping,” He said. 

“I wasn’t trying to be,” Celegorm said with a grin. 

Maedhros held his head for a moment and rubbed his face. He grunted a bit and then looked up at the group and asked, “Alright. I guess you’ll be wanting to speak to our father then?”

Fingolfin was quiet for a long moment then said, “Yes.” 

“Alright,” He said with a bit of a nod. “Follow me then,” 

“We’ll clean this stuff up,” The twins said together as they started gathering some things. Yet, Amras did whisper something to Celegorm. The fair-haired elf nodded and gave him a thumbs up then took a few quick steps to catch up with his brother’s long strides. Maedhros saw it out of the corner of his eye, he just shook his head and ignored it. This was going to be a very very long week.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this.   
> I am not sure if I should leave this as a one-shot or make it into a full story? What do you think?  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and welcome.


End file.
